


A Little Dance

by ExoticGhosts



Series: Kinktober '17! [15]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: I fucked up, Lapdance, M/M, No Smut, Pole Dancing, Prompt Fic, whoops, yeah i cant tag this as anything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 18:59:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12394188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExoticGhosts/pseuds/ExoticGhosts
Summary: Loki is injured and Tony decides to make him feel better.Kinktober Day 15: Lapdances





	A Little Dance

**Author's Note:**

> I am now 2 fics behind and I Am Dying. The prompts for day 15 sucked tbh and I could not for the life of me come up with a way to make this better. Then again, I didn't try. It's been a very off week. I literally slept for like 2 days straight and then I couldn't get my brain to work enough to write. Please kill me.  
> yeah, you know what it is. I AM MY OWN BETA. And enjoy, my lovely readers. A better fic will be coming soon.

It wasn’t often that Loki found himself licking his wounds, huddled up in Tony’s second safe house that was located somewhere in western Sweden. Yet here he was, doing just that. Tony couldn’t blame him. When your estranged brother sends a few hundred million volts of electricity through your body, you were bound to be a little sore in the morning.

Although it was funny to see how  _ livid _ the blond looked when he saw Tony in Asgardian armor. Tony took great pleasure in watching him internally combust. And Loki had definitely gotten him back. That long, serrated, wickedly curved blade was going to be a bitch to get out of his leg; knowing Loki, it also probably had some sort of toxin on it.

The pale god was sitting in a plush armchair in the corner of the room, rubbing his still-red hands together painfully, trying to heal it with magic. Tony had learned that magic cannot heal magical attacks. He saw no reason for Loki to be bitchy about it though. “I’m just saying, we could go out to eat for once. It’d be nice.”

“Your friends would find us,” Loki pointed out, eyes narrowing at the mortal, “Again. I, personally, would like to heal first before we throw ourselves into another battle.” He looked Tony up and down, obviously envious of his lack of wounds.

“I’m willing to take that risk. I’ve never had Swedish meatballs. And, y’know,  _ when in Rome _ .” The genius grinned and Loki glared. “Stop being such a sourpuss. I feel like I’m dragging my weight in this relationship. I have to be the happy one all the time. And I’m never happy.” He jabbed a finger at his chest.

The god hissed. “My entire body was electrocuted, Stark! I have a right to be upset about this.”

Tony sighed and looked away. Loki was always so difficult after he had a run-in with his brother. Even before they had begun their affair, Loki would often leave his fight with the Avengers after a small experience with Thor and wreak havoc in the neighboring city blocks. And then he would come and fuck Tony’s brains out, and not in the hot way. In the  _ I’m-angry-and-sex-is-my-only-outlet _ kind of way. And sure, it was kind of hot. But it also made Tony feel like he was just some kind of toy. Well, if Loki was going to act like this, then Tony would make himself the most entertaining toy ever.

Another sly smirk pulled at the mortals lips as his eyes slid over to his god, who took immediate attention to the look and tilted his head. “I know what will make you feel better.” He lilted. The look Loki gave him was very obviously saying  _ I-am-not-having-sex-right-now _ . That was fine. His idea didn’t consist of sex. Not really.

Tony stood up straight from his position leaning on the couch. He hopped over the furniture, earning a dirty look, and stripped off his shirt. Luckily, he was wearing a nice pair of jeans that made his ass look good, so he didn’t even have to change. He stretched his arms above his head as he came to stand in front of the god, arching his back in a way that made his muscles stand out. It had been a while since he did this and he hoped he was still good.  _ College days, don’t fail me now _ .

He dropped into a crouching position, knees against his chest, and flexed. Glancing over his shoulder, he saw Loki watching with an eyebrow raised but he remained silent. Good. One arm slid down the other, fingers ghosting over his tan skin before it buried itself in his hair and Tony tugged on his own locks. His legs tensed as he stood up, inch by inch, standing with his feet apart and pushing his ass out on display. He gave it a subtle little wiggle for good measure.

He turned to face his god with another smirk on his lips and Loki matched his look. One leg crossed in front of the over as he sashayed over, closing the distance between them. His hand splayed against the god’s chest, tracing up his jaw. He used a singular finger to tilt Loki’s head back and leaned forward. The distance between them closed and their lips slotted together. Tony’s warm lips against Loki’s cool ones, tongue tracing against the soft skin.

Tony broke the kiss, turning away again. He settled himself in the god’s lap and reached behind him, grasping the back of Loki’s head. His lover leaned forward and pressed his lips against Tony’s neck. The mortal could feel the arousal through his pants. “Loki,” He breathed.

The god’s hands grasped at his hips, following his movements as he moved in circles against his lover. Loki’s breath was becoming labored as Tony continued. He stood at full height, again turning around and settling on Loki’s lap. His hand grasped the back of the god’s neck as his spine arched; he threw his head back and ground into Loki. His lover was now sporting a full tent, even with his leather pants.

Tony pulled himself close to his lover. Chest to chest, he could feel Loki panting. He planted a wet kiss on that sharp jaw, leaving a messy trail as he moved down to the juncture between his shoulder and neck before he made his way back up. Loki tilted his head, giving Tony easier access to that sensitive flesh. The mortal took full advantage, nipping and sucking at his pale skin.

Loki shivered as a warm tongue flicked out along his jaw. He gave Tony a nip of his own. This little  _ show _ had excited him more than he anticipated and he cursed Thor for getting in the way of his love life  _ still _ . Hel, they barely came in contact with each other and his idiot brother still found ways of ruining his day.

His heart pounded, hands twitching with need. His mind raced with thoughts of bending his mortal over and fucking him until he broke. And he always broke so beautifully. Loki voiced his thoughts.

Tony moaned, thumbing Loki’s cheekbones as he continued to press himself against his god. “Once you’re healed, I want the hardest fuck you can give, babe.” He said in a sultry voice, lips brushing and hot breath fanning against Loki’s face. His lover could only manage a moan of his own.

Tony continued his ministrations, rubbing against the hard bulge buried underneath stiff material. Loki matched his movements with small little thrusts of his own, occasionally hissing as his already-raw skin was rubbed against. This was doing nothing to help his healing, but at this point, Loki didn’t care. His head was spinning with desire as his mortal stared into his eyes. He found himself captivated by those dark irises, framed with beautifully long eyelashes.

“You  _ are _ quite good at this.” Loki murmured, more to himself than to his mortal, but Tony laughed anyway and preened under the compliment. The genius gave Loki another smirk. He slowed his pace and caught his breath before he moved. He held a hand out, waiting for his lover to take it.

“If you thought that was good, you should see me on a pole.” He winked and tugged Loki to his room.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry :/


End file.
